


A Little Sketchy

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Unmasked, fluff month, half reveal, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 30 || Unmasked || Marinette's mindless sketching during class turns into Adrien. There's something wrong with it that she just can't put her finger on though.





	A Little Sketchy

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be the least fluffy thing I've written all month but sly Marinette makes an appearance and we all love her.

Marinette’s hand absentmindedly flew across her sketchbook as she zoned out of the class lecture. She hadn’t even realized class had come to a close until Alya bumped her shoulder. “Girl, you were so out of it. Did you even mean to draw Adrien or is it just instinctual by now?”

Glancing down, Marinette saw that she had indeed been sketching the blond model, except, he didn’t look quite right. The face structure was flawless, she’d drawn that jawline enough times to know it by heart, but something about the drawing was still off. Marinette’s eyebrows pulled together as she squinted at her work.

She could feel the answer just out of her grasp when Alya nudged her again. “Come on, I’m hungry. You can drool over sunshine boy later.” Marinette laughed as Alya grabbed the sketchbook, stuffing it in her own bag. “Oh, look, I’m holding your precious sketchbook ransom for at least three pastries.”

“Alright, I get it. Let’s go eat.” The two girls began their short trek to Marinette’s house. She was able to keep up conversation with Alya but the wrongness of Adrien’s picture was still eating at the back of her mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After sitting down at Marinette’s kitchen table, an unhealthy amount of pastries in front of them, Alya relinquished Marinette’s sketchbook back to her. The bluenette flipped to the page where she’d been drawing Adrien and took in the scene once more.

Marinette hadn’t had time to get very detailed with the rest of the image, focusing mainly on his face, only getting the form of his body and a few background details. The realization was like that first drop of a roller coaster, stomach swooping. It wasn’t a drawing of Adrien. It was a drawing of Chat Noir. Though, it seemed as though they were one in the same.

It was the vantage point that had finally clued Marinette in. She’d drawn him on the top of their favorite meet up place for patrol, high above the rest of Paris where typically only two people strayed. After that it was easy to see the faint outlines of a tail and ears she’d added. They were faint, easy to miss in the rest of the mess that was her rough sketch. Marinette was just glad Alya hadn’t noticed.

Fingers were snapping in front of Marinette’s face. “Hey, you zoned out again. Either you really love that picture or you have something on your mind. If it’s the later, spill.” Alya quirked an eyebrow at Marinette, half eaten croissant pointed at her accusingly.

“It’s nothing.” Marinette quickly closed the book. “I’m just really proud about how this one is turning out.”

“Mmhmm, sure.” Alya glared at Marinette in suspicion, the blue haired girl trying her best to look as innocent as possible. A grin spread over Alya’s face, dropping her chin to her hand. “Well, if you want it to be completely accurate, you could always ask the boy himself to model for you.” The blogger smirked, expecting Marinette to blush at the thought of Adrien modeling for her.

Instead, the gears began to turn in Marinette’s brain and a sly smile grew across her face. Asking Adrien to model for her picture of Chat Noir would be an interesting way to tell him she’d found out. She wondered if he’d blush. “I just might have to do that.” Suddenly, talking to Adrien didn’t seem so scary.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
